The present invention relates to shaving apparatus and method, and particularly to such apparatus and method wherein a hair erecting device moves the hairs towards an erect position prior to their being cut.
Shaving apparatus of the foregoing type is known particularly in manual shavers including a shaver head and one or more razor blades. one known manual shaver of this type is called the "Gillette Sensor EXCEL". This manual shaver includes a series of soft, flexible, microfins ahead of the razor blades, which fins are said to stretch the skin and to cause the hairs to spring upward so the blade can shave closer. Other constructions have been described in the patent literature for stretching the skin prior to engagement by the cutter device, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,777,691, 1,1833,079, 2,101,737, 3,138,865, 4,044,463, 4,189,832 and 4,741,103 for manual shavers, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,907 for electrical shavers.